Virginia
Virginia, officially the Commonwealth of Virginia, is a state located in the Mid-Atlantic and Southern regions of the United States. Virginia is nicknamed the "Old Dominion" due to its status as the first colonial possession established in mainland British America, and "Mother of Presidents" because eight U.S. presidents were born there, more than any other state. The geography and climate of the Commonwealth are shaped by the Blue Ridge Mountains and the Chesapeake Bay, which provide habitat for much of its flora and fauna. The capital of the Commonwealth is Richmond; Virginia Beach is the most populous city, and Fairfax County is the most populous political subdivision. The Commonwealth's estimated population as of 2014 is over 8.3 million. History Julia Meade, Ethan's wife, was born on March 21st, 1974, in Norfolk, Virginia. NOC List Recovery In 1996, Ethan Hunt, Claire Phelps, Luther Stickell and Franz Krieger infiltrated the heavily-fortified CIA headquarters at Langley, Virgina by sounding an emergency fire alarm, requiring evacuation of some of the complex. Ethan, Claire and Krieger entered the lobby as yellow jump-suited firemen, and with Luther in the belly of one of the fire trucks hacking the alarm system and other computer systems, they convinced guards to allow them access to Sector 21 where the air conditioning system was located. As they raced there, Claire ducked into a side room, and changed into a secretary's business-suit with an ID tag. In the CIA cafeteria, Claire squirted a clear liquid into the coffee cup of the CIA analyst William Donloe to cause him to soon become nauseous. She placed a tracking device on his left shoulder so Luther could follow his movements. Meanwhile, in a service area, Ethan and Krieger climbed up into the open vented and ducted A/C system to crawl over the sealed vault room, where they blocked the laser net's beams, unscrewed the bolts holding the A/C vent cover, and then Ethan lowered himself through the vent hole into the locked-down computer room. Suddenly, he had to quickly be lifted back up to hang upside-down at ceiling height above the computer when Donloe entered the room. While working at the computer terminal after gaining access, he took ill and vomited into a wastebasket, and then hurriedly left for the bathroom. Ethan continued to work, first manipulating the thermostat to keep the temperature stable, and then typing in Donloe's password, dictated to him by Luther. He accessed the NOC list file, downloaded-copied the long file to a CD disk, and reached to eject the disk, but a small rat in the duct near Krieger caused him to unexpectedly drop Ethan and dangle him within only a few inches from the floor. Ethan skillfully balanced himself to avoid triggering the floor's pressure sensors, but still worried about the rising temperature and falling drops of sweat from his brow, and an increase in decibel levels, as he was raised back up into the vent when the CIA analyst reentered the vault. Krieger dropped his knife onto the terminal's desk - noticed there by the CIA worker. He was further tipped off to the illegal download with a message on the log-in screen of the monitor. Afterwards, they headed back to London. Operation Rabbit's Foot In 2006, the festive engagement party of Ethan Hunt and Julia, a hospital nurse. Ethan claimed he had been working for the Department of Transportation for ten years studying traffic patterns. In reality, he was semi-retired from IMF after the Chimera Mission in 1999 and became a trainer of IMF agents. The couple had first met four years ago during a heli-boarding adventure in Lake Wanaka a few months after Nyah Nordoff-Hall's death, and were planning to repeat the experience on a three-week honeymoon. The couple's friends were astounded when Ethan answered a question directed at Julia about where they first met, revealing his ability to read lips. Ethan received a phone call from "Ready-Travel Resort Services" - offering a chance to win an all-expense paid trip to Mexico - a cover for IMF. He slipped away from the party ostensibly to get more ice, and met John Musgrave in a nearby 7-Eleven. He was told about the newest mission: one of Ethan's former graduated trainees Agent Lindsey Farris, his protege, was on assignment when she disappeared off the grid for 11 hours. Hunt initially declined to join the Search and Rescue for her, although he received a Kodak disposable camera and watched a video briefing report on the mission. Lindsey had been captured three days earlier during a surveillance operation while tracking psychopathic Owen Davian, an "extremely dangerous" black-market arms trafficker. It appeared that Davian was keeping hostage Lindsey in a warehouse outside Berlin. A team had already been assembled, composed of helicopter pilot Declan Gormley, versatile and dazzingly glamorous expert Zhen Lei, and his old friend Luther. The camera self-destructed after five seconds. Hunt left the next sunrise, telling Julia that he was going to Houston for a public transportation exposition. However, he met the IMF team at an airfield, and they flew to Berlin, Germany. Also, the IMF headquarters was located in Virginia as well. Rogue Nation Incident On August 21st, 2014, a CIA force, led by Alan Hunley, crashed a hideout in Havana, Cuba where they believed Ethan was. Actually, he wasn’t there, but he was watching from Paris, France. He was contacted by his former superior, Theodore Brassel, that the Austrian chancellor was going to be assasinated by the Syndicate at the opera. He left some clues about the Syndicate to the CIA. In a CIA Office, Benji was assigned to a desk job and spended most of his time playing video games. He was called in weekly to answer questions about Hunt while on a polygraph test. He told Hunley that they were not friends and that he owed him nothing. When Benji got back to his desk, he found that he’s won tickets to go to Vienna to attend the Turnabout Opera. In reality, it was a cover-up by Ethan so Benji would come to Austria and help him prevent the assassination of the chancellor. Capitals *Langley *Norfolk Appearances *Mission: Impossible Category:Aboodash56's Mission: Impossible Category:Locations Category:States Category:Mission: Impossible Locations Category:United States